Right Here
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: Tears flooded down my cheeks when Natsu finally let out a blood curdling scream. This couldn't be happening, why was this happening? "IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed as said dragon finally came crashing to the ground. Don't read until you have read chapter 414 of the manga. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! If you are not caught up to manga chapter 414 and don't want depressing spoilers, don't read this…** **yet. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

I stood shell shocked at the scene I'd just walked into. Why? How did this happen?! Natsu had just gotten him back, so why is this happening?! My hands trembled as I kept them clamped over my mouth, attempting to stifle the sobs I knew would be escaping soon.

Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon Natsu loved so dearly and searched for as long as he'd been gone, was falling from the sky, a large gaping hole in his side. There was a large severed arm slipping from his jaws and I barely noticed Acnologia flying tiredly a little ways away from the scene.

Natsu's back was facing me, but it was easy to see how hard he was trembling. I could plainly see, even from this distance, that his fists were clenched so hard blood dripped from his palms and the skin on his knuckles looked on the edge of breaking. He stood there, staring as the red dragon drew closer to the ground. It was as though everything was in slow motion. Natsu must have felt it too.

It was his father after all, I knew all too well how that felt.

Tears flooded down my cheeks when Natsu finally let out a blood curdling scream, an eruption of his rage in the form of a roar that rivaled that of even his lightning fire.

This couldn't be happening, _why_ was this happening?

"IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed as said dragon finally came crashing to the ground.

…

A week has passed since then and Natsu has been really depressed lately. No matter what anyone tries, we can't seem to snap him from his gloom. Happy tells me he can't sleep at night, always muttering pleas of 'Don't go', 'Don't leave me again' and startling himself awake with a cry for Igneel.

It hurts knowing how much pain he's in. You'd think that our situations with our fathers were different. He thought Igneel left him and I _chose_ to run away from my father, but that couldn't be further from the truth. No matter how neglectful he was in my childhood, I loved my father as much as Natsu loved his. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I didn't know how he was feeling, but I soon came to the conclusion that would only make it worse.

The guild has tried everything to bring him back to his usual self. No matter how much he smiles and says he's fine, we all know better. I stare sadly when his once bright smile is now forced and not nearly as breathtaking. He won't get into fights with Gajeel or Gray anymore, he hasn't asked to go on a mission since then and his voice is sometimes so desolate, his onyx eyes empty as he drifts into his thoughts. I know that feeling, I got it right after I found out my dad had died, and once before then too, when I watched mom fade away, like she was falling asleep. It wasn't how they died that mattered, what really hurt was knowing they had, knowing you'd never see them smile again.

Natsu had searched a long seven years for Igneel, been in a stasis for seven more and finally found his father, only to have him be ripped away in less than an hour.

The guild repairs were coming along a lot slower than the last few times so everyone who participated in the battle was sent to a temporary location to recover, both mentally and physically. I'm not sure if Erza will get her senses back, Juvia has been comforting Gray with his own father problems and all the others that had gotten hurt were getting help from the people they were closest to. But as for Natsu I feel so useless. Grief is a very dark place. I only escaped it because of Natsu, but how could I return the favor? For me, just knowing Natsu was there was enough to help me feel better, but would that be enough for him?

With a sigh I decided I'd give it a shot. I needed him to know he wasn't alone. Silently, I left the bar stool I had been sitting in and walked out of the temporary guild hall. Most nights Natsu spends his time looking up at the sky where Tartarus had attacked us from, a glazed blank expression on his face as he recalled all that had happened. His back faced me as I walked up next to him. He knew I was there, even if he didn't look at me. I never forgot about his dragon senses. We stood in a comfortable silence while I gazed at the night sky towards our unfinished guild hall.

Erza had told me that as soon as it was finished she'd planned a funeral for Igneel. I knew Natsu would sit around the grave for a long while. Igneel was the only father he'd ever known before Fairy Tail. Igneel would always be his father, no one would dream of denying that. Besides, even if I didn't actually meet him, I had a lot to thank him for, namely for taking care of Natsu and raising him to grow into who he is today. The boy who brought me home.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, his voice almost a whisper. I smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." I spoke just as gently.

"You don't need to be, I'm fine." Natsu replied, his tone flat and unconvincing. I sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me. Have you forgotten I know exactly how you feel?" I asked, my voice was so small I barely even heard it. I saw Natsu's shoulders drop from my peripheral vision. "It feels like there's an empty pit in your stomach and your chest feels painfully constricted, like a scream just dying to get out." I explained and looked at his face. The way his eyes had lowered sadly to the ground. "I _know_, Natsu. I've gone through it twice." I saw his fist clench at his side, but it wasn't in anger. He didn't want to break down. He hesitated before his voice cut into the night air.

"How did you get over it?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed to the ground. "How did you deal with the pain?" I simply smiled, raised my right hand and stared at my guild mark.

"The first time I had the keys my mother gave me. The only one I could really summon was Aquarius and I did that every time I could, just so I wouldn't feel lonely. I didn't care if she got mad with me, I just wanted a friend at the time. I never did have any friends in that house after my mom died, just dad, the servants, my spirits and I." I explained.

"And the second time?" He asked. I could tell he was clenching his teeth, still trying to suppress the pain. I looked up at him and smiled softly directly at him.

"I had you." He looked right at me then, staring at me and my smile widened a little. "You were right there, outside my window and trying to get me to go with you and Happy. That was when I realized that it hurt, and it would hurt for a long time, but you would always be there for me. You and the rest of the guild. I started to feel better again." I told him. He looked in my eyes, a whirlpool of emotions swimming in his own. The next moment he tenderly pulled me into a hug, holding the back of my head as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I wove my arms around him and placed my hands on his shoulder blades, returning his gentle gesture. "There is always going to be that pain Natsu, it will never truly go away, but as time moves on you'll learn to live with it. The pain will fade and you can start to heal. Just let us in, you don't need to keep it to yourself. I and the rest of the guild will be right here, just as you are for me." He buried his nose in my hair and I heard him try to take a calming breath, but felt lite warm droplets slide down my neck.

There was nothing more that needed to be said. There had been so many times when he had been there to comfort me. It felt refreshing to be able to comfort him for once.

His hand dropped from behind my head and both his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me tightly against his warm body.

"You'll stay right where I can see you, right?" He asked, softly. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him closer as well, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Natsu." I assured. That night I let him sleep in my room as he held me to him tightly. I gripped onto his shirt as we slept, curled in his arms. There was no way I'd leave this idiot, not after everything we've been through. I made my decision a long time ago and promising him I'd never leave only served to deepen my resolve.

…

Though our hearts my shatter and our minds may break, there is nothing that can't be mended with a little care. The pain in our hearts is impossible to forget, so you live and stay strong, especially when being strong means opening up to the people who love you.

The most beautiful magic in the world is what started everything, it is something we all have. It grows within us and only gets stronger as the times move on, blending in so perfectly we hardly even notice it's there. The first magic lives with everyone, hidden in plain sight, so simple and complicated. It's the most obvious answer, but also the most confusing. It is wonderful and dreadful all at the same time, bringing pain and happiness in its wake, but once you know what it is you realize it really couldn't have been anything else…


	2. Poll

Alright, fine, AK, you win. I'll do it, you planted the idea into my head and now it's developed to the point where I can't shake it.

ALRIGHT, you readers! Listen up! If you want a sequeal to this, give a shout so I can decide how important it is, case I'm still kinda iffy, but I am writing a sequel. However! If you feel this story is good as is and doesn't need a continuation, go ahead and put that in too! I think I'll make a poll! So yeah, tell me in the reviews (cause I want more reviews) before you vote! (Review, review, review and tell me what you think!)

I'm thinking of calling the Sequel _Gone._

_P.S._ The poll is on my profile for when you want to vote. ^_^


End file.
